Existing textile (carpet/rugs, and clothes) products might easily be a carrier of different microbes from the environment including bacteria, fungi and certain viruses along with bed smells. Additionally, having naturally driven anti-microbial with fragrance in cosmetic could be extremely valuable for infection prevention while it has appealing smell.
Hence, there is a need for naturally driven anti-microbial with appealing musk fragrance to be impeded within the cosmetic products and to be impeded within the polymeric fibers of the different textile products.